The Animal Crossing Werewolf Story
by LimeytheACWriter
Summary: This fanfiction is based off a thing on Animal Crossing Community, called Werewolves. Basically, there are an amount of people, and a few of them are werewolves, they eat the other players, and the players try to vote out a player that they think could be a werewolf. There are also many special roles like Seers, Revengers, Protecters, and even a few fanmade ones.


_Dear Friend,_

_I'm throwing a huge party at my brand new manor I've rented on an island, and it's not on the boat island, it's an island very close to that one. It's called Fantasma Island, and it's a private island. I hope for you to come, and it'll be so much fun! It will be in about a week, and I'd like for you to come at 4:00, and stay as long as you like, preferably until the sun goes down. See you there!_

_Sincerely, Leanne._

_The day of the party…_

Leanne looked at the clock at her manor, it was about 3:25, and she couldn't wait for her guests to arrive, she scurried over to the table, and looked over her guest list.

_Dotty, Portia, Bob, Caroline, Cally, Cherry, Kidd, Snake, Pekoe, Willow, Felicity, Rudy, Mira, Phoebe, Ozzie, and Marshal._

She thought she'd made a good selection on her guests, she'd invited some people she hadn't known all that well, but this was the time to truly bond and become better friends with them. A few more minutes passed by, and she heard a loud knock at the door.

There stood her best friend, Dotty, a lively and bubbly young girl with black hair in two low pigtails, and dark brown eyes covered by thick black glasses. She was short, and very slim, due to running around a lot, her outfit was usually something childish or quirky, and today it was a blue and white checkered shirt with one long sleeve and one short sleeve, with very bright white pants, with one leg being short and cuffed up while the other being long and baggy. Her shoes were two black sandals. She also wore two white barrettes in her hair.

"Hiya, Leelee! Heard you were havin' a party and stuff! Couldn't miss it, and you ARE my bestest friend in the world, so I came early! If that's okay with you." She grinned a large and toothy grin.

Leanne smiled, and nodded, "No, it's totally fine, Dot. Come on in."

Dotty gazed at the large and roomy manor in awe, it was absolutely astonishing, and simply lovely. Leanne could've sworn that she saw Dotty's eyes sparkle.

"This place is AMAZING! I love love love love it! Can I have it, Leanne? Pleeeeease?" Dotty begged, even getting down on her knees to beg.

Leanne laughed, and responded, "Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"I bought it myself, and I'm not going to give it away, unless you're willing to pay."

Dotty jumped up and down, clapping her hands, "Oh! Oh! How much?"

"Over 1,000,000 bells."

Dotty's jaw dropped, and her eye twitched. "How do you get all that money!?"

"That island with all the bugs. You'll need to visit there sometime."

Dotty nodded in agreement, "Yes, I will indeedy, 'cause I'll own this mansion place if it's the last thing I doooooooo!" She ran down the hall, spinning as she did so.

Leanne followed and also said, "Hey, Dot, you might want to be careful, I have vases in here, and you might knock in to one!" Her tone was a bit frantic.

Dotty immediately stopped spinning, she was now dizzy, but she could care less. She was having fun, and that's all that mattered.

"So, I guess we should wait until another guest arrives or something like that!" Dotty said.

But right at that moment, the doorbell rang, and Leanne scurried to the door to answer it.

Nobody. Nobody was at the door. Or so she thought, she looked around, and saw her friend, Snake on top of the roof.

"How did you-" she was interrupted.

"I'm magic. Ahaha! Just kiddin', I used radical climbing skills and stuff." He jumped down from the roof, and landed without a scrape.

Snake was a very flexible young man, his wardrobe consisted of hoodies and sweatshirts, and today he was wearing his bunny hood, which was a black jacket with a big gray zipper, and pink bunny ears. Leanne normally said it was a goofy and weird getup, but Snake usually responded with something like: Real men wear pink! His magenta hair was scruffy, and uncombed, sticking out all over the place. He also wore black shorts, and was totally barefoot.

When Snake caught a glimpse of Leanne staring at his bare feet, he imitated her with a girly voice and batted his eyelashes, "Put some shoes on, you'll get my fabulous mansion all dirty, yadda, yadda, yadda!"

Leanne groaned, and put her hand to her head, still managing a faint smile.

"Oh, did you know that I've been on your roof for, like, 10 minutes?"

Dotty groaned, and stomped her foot, "Aw, man! I wanted to be the first to arrive!" she pouted, her bottom lip sticking out.

"Oh! You two haven't met!" Leanne cleared her throat, "Snake, this is Dotty, one of my old friends that I haven't seen in a LONG time. Dotty, this is Snake, my…newer friend."

Dotty held out her hand, anyway, totally forgetting about what Snake did. Snake hesitantly stuck his hand out. Dotty grinned, and purposely shook his hand much too hard.

"S-stop it, dude!" Snake said, trying to free his hand from her tight grip.

Dotty laughed and let his hand go, which was red and slightly trembling. Snake made a face at Dotty, whom made an innocent whistling tune.

"So, we just wait for more bros and ladybros to arrive, or something?" Snake said, his hands In his pockets, maintaining a cool and casual look.

Leanne nodded, "Uh-huh, just keep on waiting." A few minutes later, another knock at the door, and another one, and another, until the final guest arrived…

At 4:27 PM, the final guest arrived. Cherry. She was a tall and very hip young woman. Her jet black locks were loose and wavy, going right to her ribcage, her eyes, a beautiful blue. Her skin was an odd tint of peach, looking red in some cases. Her outfit is what stood out, black goggles, a black and white tube top, designed to look like a spiderweb. Pitch black capris, and crimson rollerblades..

"Got caught up in a few other things, so I'm late. Sorry, I guess." Cherry said, keeping a smug and confident expression, her usual look.

Leanne smiled, "It's alright, Cher. Next time, I expect you to arrive WAY earlier!"

Cherry rolled her eyes, and got bumped into by a frail and nervous figure.

It was Cally, a very petite and weak young girl, with silky caramel locks that go just past her neck, her eyes were hazel, and she was dressed in a crimson red cardigan, with black buttons, and a purple tank top, white skirt, long knee high socks and black slip ons.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! M-miss…?" Cally said, scattering all over.

"Cherry." Cherry said, a scowl on her face, she skated right past Cally, and to a more familiar face, Pekoe.

Pekoe was a medium sized girl in weight and height. Her skin was pale, and her hair was short, and raven black, going a bit past her chin. Her almond shaped eyes were a lovely shade of blue. Her outfit was a magenta colored sweater, coated in white flowers, light gray shorts, and black sandals.

Cherry patted Pekoe on the back, "Well, HERE'S a familiar face! Good to see ya, Pandagirl!"

Pekoe was a bit surprised by the pat, but beamed with delight once she saw her old friend, Cherry. "Hiya, Cheryl! Good to see YOU, as well!"

Cherry's face changed from happiness to anger once she heard the word: Cheryl. She despised that name, and found Cherry to be way cooler.

Pekoe knew her, and exactly how to piss her off sometimes, but they still remained friends due to that, in fact. "Sorry about that, Cherry. It's still nice to see you." Pekoe pulled her in for a hug, but Cherry resisted.

"Not a hugger, Pandagirl. 'Member?" Cherry pushed Pekoe back, trying to be nice as possible. "Now where's the food 'round here?" She quickly skated off, with Pekoe following.

Leanne assumed all of her guests were having a lot of fun, she decided to get their attention. She cleared her throat, got out her trusty megaphone, and spoke loud and clear.

"**EXCUSE ME!" **

Everyone in the room jumped a bit, and faced her. Except Cally, who was acting like a nervous wreck as usual.

"Hello everyone! New friends, old friends! Welcome to the party!"

Everyone in the room clapped and cheered with glee.

Leanne cleared her throat and started speaking again. "Ok, the food is in the kitchen, which is to the right, andif any of you need to use the restroom, it's the exact opposite of the kitchen. Okay, everyone, make yourselves at home-" she was interrupted by the lights going out.

Everyone in the room gasped, especially Cally, who shrieked, and held on to the closest person nearby.

Suddenly, a scream. Many chomping and slashing noises happened, and more people started screaming.

After all the noises died down, the lights cut back on, and everyone gasped in horror at a pool of blood left behind. Cally buried her face into Marshal, who just happened to be the person she held onto. Marshal didn't resist, he was the smug and flirty type, anyway.

"E-everybody calm down! What hap-" she looked at the pool of blood, stepped back, and fell back. She fainted.

The first three to notice she fainted were Dotty, Kidd, and Snake.

Dotty screeched and stepped back. She assumed that she'd been stabbed, and died. She was her best friend, and now was not the night for her to die. She was comforted and taken out of the room by Portia, her closest friend besides Leanne.

Kidd and Snake both leaned down, Snake urging her to get up, shouting frantically.

Kidd looked over to Snake, "Should I give her mouth-to-mouth?" Kidd had a huge crush on her, but he didn't know that Snake also had a big crush on her.

Snake scowled at him, and pushed him back, "Move, pretty boy." He was just about to do so, until Leanne woke up herself.

"Oh, thank goodness!" said Kidd, picking her up, and resting her on the sofa.

A huge crowd went around Leanne, the only one who didn't go over was Phoebe, she was a normally distant person, and had slight claustrophobia. So she didn't want to get in a big crowd.

Just then, a distorted voice suddenly came out of the intercom.

"Hello, all of you worthless peasants…tonight might be the last night of your life…"

Snake and Rudy were immediately angered by the words: worthless peasant. Whilst Cally tried to leave, pounding on the door, but it was merely as if the door was only a wall decoration, it wouldn't open, no matter what…

"Let's explain this game…we are the werewolves. Each hour, we will eat someone. Each hour, you will have to eliminate one person from this game…there are also other roles, like the defenders, there are two, will pick someone to defend every hour. A seer, who will find out someone's role each hour, but they CAN'T tell ANYONE. Revengers, like Defenders, there are two. If they are eaten, then they can kill the werewolf who ate them…And the rest of you are innocents, you can't do anything to stop this…all you can do is vote someone out of here…All of you can't know anyone else's roles, including us, we can't know anyone else's roles. The players are as follows, Leanne, Snake, Dotty, Portia, Caroline, Rudy, Mira, Cally, Marshal, Cherry, Bob, Phoebe, Kidd, Pekoe, Ozzie, Willow, and Felicity. But, someone is already out. And that is Mira, she may be a brave and strong woman, but that didn't stop us from eating her alive…"

Cally, Caroline, and Felicity started crying, they hadn't known Mira very well, but they were scared of what would happen in this series of traumatic events…

"It is 5:00 PM now…you have until 6:00 to eliminate the next person…your hour starts now." The intercom buzzed off.

Leanne had sat up, and she breathed heavily, being comforted by Kidd.

"O-okay everyone…I-I guess we have t-to…" Leanne whimpered out, shivering. Her eyes were watering and her face was very red. Kidd continued to caress Leanne.

The sound was interrupted by Cherry.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!" She screamed, digging her foot into the wall, creating a hole. She continued to kick the wall in anger.

"Stop it, Cher! This is Leanne's house!" Pekoe grabbed Cherry's arm.

Leanne shook her head. "Not anymore. I'm never coming back." She threw the keys to her manor at Dotty's feet. Dotty squeaked, and kicked the keys back to her.

Rudy spoke up, "You guys, screw this! It's not like they really mean it!" Rudy laughed sheepishly, putting his hand against the wall casually.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and went up to Rudy, Phoebe was very tall, and compared to Rudy, she was like a giraffe compared to a mouse. She grabbed him by the collar and spoke quietly into his ear. "Do you want to die?"

Rudy looked up at Phoebe, whom was towering over him. He gulped.

"Go on ahead. See if we all care." Phoebe threw Rudy to the ground. She glared at him. Caroline grabbed Phoebe's hand. "N-no, Phoeb! D-don't! He's had a rough day like the rest of us!" Caroline held back tears, and bit her lip.

Phoebe scoffed and walked away. "C'mon, guys. Let's find out who's leaving." She commanded nearly everyone in the room to her.

Rudy still lay on the ground, he made angry breaths, if Phoebe was a guy, then he would've totally jumped him…He sighed, brushed himself off, and walked over to the circle that they were forming.

_To be continued…_

Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my werewolf fanfic! I'm having a lot more fun writing this one than my _Don't Be Fooled_ fanfic. Speaking of that, the next chapter of that may not come out for a little while. Sorry. I'm just getting lazier and lazier when it comes to writing it. :\ Stay tuned, though!


End file.
